The invention relates to a power distributing device of the type comprising a supporting metal body carrying a number of coaxial input and output connectors of different sizes and each one comprising an outer socket element which may be secured onto the supporting body and inner pin element coaxial with the socket element and retained within the latter by a ring made from an electrically insulating material, the supporting body comprising an inner space communicating with the outside through passage-ways for the connector pins, the inner ends of which are electrically connected to the inside of the inner space. The invention relates also to a method of mounting the coaxial connectors onto the said supporting body.
Power distributing devices of this kind are already known. They generally comprise two to four orthogonal access ways and an output way. The making of such distributors is very difficult applications where it is desirable to have the same electric length between the different access ways and the output way while avoiding intermodulation effects.
Heretofore it has not been possible to manufacture power distributors likely to comply with these reqirements in a quick and simple manner.